1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a double-sided embossed non-woven fabric, more particularly to a method involving suctioning a stack of semi-molten fibers on a screen assembly to form a double-sided embossed non-woven fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,801 discloses a method of making a double-sided embossed fibrous web. The method is capable of overcoming a tendency of undesirably breaking or rupturing the fibrous web during embossing by using conventional embossing rollers. The method of the patent includes passing a fibrous web through a nip between a pressure roller and an embossing roller. The pressure roller has a smooth and hard surface so as to create the effect of a double sided three dimensional embossing on the fibrous web. However, the method is disadvantageous in that the material of the embossed regions of the embossed fibrous web that are brought into contact with the pressure and embossing rollers is undesirably hardened and shrunk due to melting, pressurizing and cooling of the material in the embossing process. In addition, the thickness of the embossed regions tends to become thinner as compared to that of the non-embossed regions of the embossed fibrous web.